The Lost Daughter Returns
by Andrilena
Summary: Arcadia, the eighth daughter of King Triton, grows up living as a human. In fact, she IS a human, until a chance meeting with Ariel's daughter, Melody, changes that... Makes her realize what she really is... Or does it? ((Yep, it's a LM fic, lol ^_^))


[Disclaimer and such: I don't own King Triton, Ariel, the rest of his daughters, Atlantica, Flounder, Ursula, or Flotsam and Jetsam. They are copyrighted by Disney and... whoever else, if there is anyone else. I do, however, own Arcadia. She's my own creation. This story is going to be mostly about her. Anywho.. I think that's all for now. So, enjoy reading ^_^]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***The Lost Daughter Returns***  
  
The sound of trumpets blasting slithers throughout the ocean's waters, as a massive number of cheers arose. Many merpeople gathered around the glittering palace located in the city of Atlantica. The home of the merfolk.   
  
A small seahorse swims up to everyone just then, clearing his throat. "Make way for his royal highness, King Triton!"   
  
Without further delay, the group of mermaids and mermen parted in the middle, to allow a large and mighty merman to swim through. His hair was long and as white as the purest sand, as was his beard and mustache. A crown donned his head, signifying that he was indeed King Triton, ruler of Atlantica and all the sea. Beside him was another merman, slightly smaller in size, carrying the king's trident. The trident gleamed and sparkled in the lighting around them, the points on the end of each prong seeming almost deadly.   
  
King Triton casts his blue gaze out to look upon everyone. His thick-muscled arms were cradling something, or rather, someone. A tiny head of deep red curls peeks out, a soft yawn escaping the small bundle. There was a child in his arms, a newly-born mermaiden. After smiling down at the child, the king's gaze returns to those gathered around him. "Everyone," his voice rang out in joyous rapture. "I present to you all, the newest addition to my family, and my eighth daughter. Her name is Arcadia."   
  
Maneuvering the tiny form in his arms, Triton gives everyone a better view, his eyes twinkling happily. All the mermaids and mermen swim up to take a closer look, smiles upon each of their faces.   
  
"Aww, how cute!"  
  
"She's a little darling."  
  
"A beauty, that's what."  
  
"Yeah, just like her sisters."  
  
Ariel, having been away and just learning the news several moments ago, appeared just then. Hearing the last comment, she blushes faintly, before swimming over to her father. A hand rests upon his shoulder, blue eyes peering down at her new sister. A soft gasp escapes her throat. "Daddy! Why... she looks just like me!" A pause. "Well, almost. Her hair's a deeper red than mine, and her tail's a darker green. And... oh!"   
  
The last exclamation was made when young Arcadia slowly opens her eyes. King Triton smiles down at the child, before looking back to Ariel. "You're right, she does look almost exactly like you." And it was true. If the child's hair was lighter in color, and her tail not so dark, she would look exactly how his seventh daughter had when she was born.  
  
"But there's another difference, Daddy. Look at her eyes. They're purple! Not blue like the rest of us." Ariel frowned slightly in confusion. "I wonder how that happened..." She smiles suddenly, as a soft giggle escapes her newest sister's tiny throat. "Oh, who cares? They're actually really pretty."  
  
King Triton smiles softly, blue gaze taking in both his daughters. Yes, he had noticed the child's eyes too, and loved them. But something else remained hidden behind his smile, a secret no one would ever find out until he told them. If he chose too, that is.  
  
"Daddy? Are you okay?"  
  
The sound of Ariel speaking to him tore the king away from his thoughts. "Yes, Ariel, I'm fine." Looking up, he notices that his other six daughters had joined them. Smiling, his head nods slightly, indicating the child in his arms. "Her name is Arcadia," he told them to answer the unasked question, since all of the girls had been away when he told the people of Atlantica the child's name.   
  
All six of his older daughters-Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Atina, Adella, and Allana- received a closer look at their newest sibling. A soft gasp escapes them all. "Daddy... she looks so much like Ariel! Except... her eyes! They're purple! Whoa... isn't that amazing?" Aquata was the one who had spoken, the eldest daughter. The other five mermaidens nod in agreement.  
  
King Triton smiles a bit at their exclamations. "Yes, she does look a lot like this little sea urchin." He playfully nudges Ariel, who groans and rolls her eyes as the others laugh.   
  
"I'm fifteen Daddy, not a child. Nor am I little." Ariel folds her arms across her chest, lips forming into a slight pout.   
  
Her sisters laugh, rolling their own eyes. "Compared to us, you ARE still a child Ariel. Maybe not little though..." Arista flashes her sister a grin.  
  
Grunting lightly, Ariel sticks her tongue out before swimming away. Flounder had just caught up to her, and seeing her leaving, he looks at the others puzzledly before following.   
  
King Triton sighs heavily, shaking his head slowly. He didn't know what he was going to do with that one. A sudden movement in his arms causes the king to glance downwards. The tiny child had fallen asleep, curling against his broad chest. Smiling, he cradles her closer before looking back up to the remainder of his daughters. "Girls, I think I'm going to go and put this little one into her bed."  
  
"All right, Daddy. We'll see you later at the celebration." Andrina kisses him upon the cheek lightly, before swimming off. Each of the others either hug or kiss his cheek as well, before following the rest.   
  
Sighing to himself softly, the king just now notices that the rest of the people of Atlantica had departed already. Probably going to prepare for the celebration, which is to be held later. Holding the child to him, he swims towards the palace. This would be one of the happiest days of his life, he just knew it.   
  
-------------------------  
  
Hidden deep inside a cave, a dark form watches the image before her. The scene of King Triton and his daughters was shown inside a bubble. When the images fades, the figure slides back a bit with her six black legs. Turning her head slowly, gray eyes rest upon two eels near her, Flotsam and Jetsam. "Did you see, boys? King Triton's newest daughter has been born... And she's the one! The one that legends speak about!"  
  
Flotsam and Jetsam stare at each other puzzledly. What in the ocean was the sea witch talking about?   
  
Seeing that the two fools had no clue as to what she was going on about, Ursula sighs heavily. "Don't you two remember anything? I told you boys that this day would come if we waited long enough."  
  
The two eels still had no idea what the sea witch was talking about. What's so special about this day? So King Triton had another child, what's the big deal?  
  
Almost as if reading their minds, Ursula groans. "You two are hopeless." Sliding over to her vanity table, she hops up onto the chair. Gazing into the mirror, she stares at their reflections behind her, while fixing her white and grey hair at the same time. "You see, there goes a legend. One day a child would be born, a daughter of the well-known King Triton. But she would be different... invincible to all things of the sea. Nothing in the ocean would be able to harm her. And one day, when the child is much older, she would fight for her precious family, and nothing would stand a chance. Even I, Ursula, the great sea witch of all time won't be able to stop her. And we cannot allow that to happen! I WILL destroy Triton and his family, and that girl WON'T stand in my way. I won't let her!"  
  
Flotsam and Jetsam listened to her silently, green bodies curling and floating about. They stare at Ursula through the mirror, still not completely understanding. "How do you know that thisss child isss the one? You could be missstaken, perhapsss?" The other eel nods his agreement vigorously.   
  
The sea witch frowns at the two, gray eyes narrowing. Pushing against the table, she whips around, grabbing both by their thin lower bodies. "You fools question me?! I KNOW that this is the one! Even King Triton suspects! The way he was looking at the little brat was obvious!" Glaring, she shoves the two eels aside. "Don't ever question me again, boys, if you know what's good for you..." Her voice was low, an almost dangerous-like murmur as she turns away from them. Sliding to the other side of the cave, she begins to sort through her various potions and ingredients, bottle being lifted and thrown aside.  
  
Glancing at each other, the two eels silently agree to never get Ursula angry again. Or at least try not to. She could easily dispose of them if she wishes it. Swimming forwards, they pause for a moment. Finally, Jetsam speaks up. "Ursssula... If the child cannot be harmed by anything or anyone in the sssea, then how will you go about killingg her?"  
  
Turning to look at him, an evil grin spreads across Ursula's grayish features. "Well boys, I'm glad you asked. You see... I'M not going to kill her.."  
  
Her two helpers stare at her quizzedly, glance at each other, before looking back to her. This time, Flotsam speaks up. "But Ursssula, I thought that'sss what you wanted... to killl the child..."  
  
Ursula frowns at the one who spoke up. "Let me finish!" Clearing her throat, she smooths back her hair before going on. "As I was saying, I'M not going to kill her. I'm going to do the next best thing though... turn her into... a human."  
  
"A human! But why, Ursssula?" Jetsam knew he probably shouldn't be questioning his master so soon, but he couldn't help it. He still didn't understand, though it seems Flotsam did, for he glares at his brother.   
  
"Ssstupid.. Don't you sssee? Ursssula said that nothing of the sssea can harm the child, but if ssshe becomesss human, then the human world can kill her for usss..."   
  
The sea witch's lips curve upwards into a grin, pearly white teeth shown as she leans forward. A greyish hand snakes out to scratch Flotsam lightly. "That's a good boy. You're not so dumb now, are you? Unlike someone we know..." A pointed frown was directed to Jetsam, who shivers and dashes behind a rock. At least he finally understands...  
  
Turning away, Ursula goes back to searching through her stash of potions. "Where is it?! I know it's in here somewhere..." Several minutes later, a wide grin forms, fingers snaking around a bottle. Lifting it up, she shows it to Flotsam, since Jetsam was still hiding.   
  
"I found it, boys! Once I use this, the child will become human. And then I'll send her up to the world above! And luckily for me, she won't turn back into a mermaid until her fifteenth birthday. But I don't think she'll even last a DAY in the human world, let alone fifteen years! It's brilliant! Brilliant! Ahahahhaaahhahaaa!!!" Her grey head is thrown back, the evil laughter escaping past her red lips. The two eels join in, Jetsam finally coming out of his hiding place.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(( Well, there's chapter one! ^_^ What'cha think so far? Yeah, I know I made Arcadia look a lot like Ariel, but really she doesn't... Her hair and tail are just the same colors, only darker. I was gonna make her have green hair, the same purple eyes, and a purple tail... but then I was watching the beginning of The Little Mermaid and saw that two of Ariel's sisters already have purple tails -_-' Ones lighter than the other, but it still looks purple to me. So, I made the colors like Ariel's, though not exactly like hers. And my mermaid has curly hair, haha! Erm, right...   
  
Yeah, anywho... I hope you liked the first chapter at least fairly well ^_^ There's plenty more to come though, as soon as I write it... LoL.. I might start on the second chapter tonight, and could have it up within a couple of days. So keep checkin back. And review dis chappy and lemme know what you all think so far. Ideas would be good too, although I don't really need any, lol.. )) 


End file.
